Treachery
by Aviv b
Summary: A post- cyberwoman fic.   Is Ianto hiding anything else from Jack?


**A post- cyberwoman fic. Is Ianto hiding anything else from Jack?**

**A/N: A look at what might have happened if Jack and Ianto had given into some of their darker impulses.**

* * *

Jack didn't know what pissed him off more, Ianto's betrayal or his cavalier attitude about it.

After the Cyberwoman was destroyed, after Jack had brought him back to life, after everything, the little bastard had the gall to maintain his insubordinate attitude. After spending the night and the following day in the vaults, Jack thought Ianto would at least have the sense to act contrite even if he didn't really feel it.

The next evening Jack was still trying, really trying to wrap his head around the events of the previous twenty four hours. He had sent Gwen and Tosh home but asked Owen to stay behind. Ianto sat, hands handcuffed behind him, on a chair in front of Jack's desk glaring at him. "_If looks could kill,"_ thought Jack, _"I'd be vaporized by now." _Owen sat off to the side, watching them both, not sure what scared him more – Jack's anger or Ianto's defiance.

"So the only reason you came to work for me was to get that Thing in here?"

"Yes sir, that's about right."

"Do you realize what might have happened, to us, to Cardiff, maybe the whole planet?"

"Yes sir, but it didn't, so don't get your knickers into a twist."

Something in Jack snapped. "Keep in control" he thought, but before he could stop himself he had moved from behind his desk and delivered a solid punch to Ianto's face. The force of the blow knocked the man and the chair over and Jack watched as Ianto's head made solid contact with the concrete floor. He expected Ianto to yell, maybe cry a little but instead watched as a thin smile crossed his face.

Owen quickly moved over to Ianto, righting the chair and wiping a little blood from his nose. He really wished Jack hadn't asked him to stay. Hell, he wanted to beat Ianto into a bloody pulp, but wanting and doing were two different things…weren't they? He watched nervously as Ianto continued to glare at Jack as he sat back down.

"So, tell me Ianto, was it all an act? All that flirting, the touching…."

Jack was interrupted by Ianto's laughter. Jack couldn't believe it. Ianto was laughing, not just smiling or chuckling but openly laughing at Jack's question.

"You really are a self-centered twat, Jack. Look at you; you're an aging poof running around in a ridiculous coat, pretending you are going to save the world."

"_Shit,"_ thought Owen, _"this just gets worse by the minute."_ He braced himself for another outburst from Jack. To his surprise, Jack looked more hurt than angry.

"I may be an aging poof, but you are a conniving, traitorous bastard."

"Well you're going to kill me anyway, so who gives a rat's arse what you think."

Now it was Jack's turn to smile. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I have something much, much better in mind for you."

Owen noticed that Ianto paled a little at this statement, but he still put on a brave front.

"What? You're going to retcon me; maybe fuck me first and then retcon me?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you…" Jack came around again from his desk and pulled Ianto to his feet. He moved his mouth toward Ianto's smirking lips but stopped just short of making contact. "You'd like that," Jack repeated, "but I'm afraid the thought of touching you now makes my stomach turn." Owen let out an involuntary snort at that remark.

Jack slammed Ianto back down into his chair and leaned in close to Ianto. "No Ianto, I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm turning you over to UNIT. They'll decide how to deal with you. They have far more experience dealing with traitors like you. And I'll not have your blood on my hands."

Owen saw Ianto shudder and swallow hard. Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jack, you can't do that… you know what they're like."

"My decision is final. Owen put him back in a cell and come back immediately to my office. Do not speak to him; do not take the handcuffs off."

Owen nodded and took Ianto by the arm, helping him to his feet. As Owen escorted Ianto down to the vaults, he couldn't help but mutter "you've really done it this time Teaboy; I wouldn't wish this even on you." Ianto gave no acknowledgement to Owen's statement.

Once he had Ianto safely locked away Owen returned to Jack's office. As he entered the office Jack motioned him over to his computer which was displaying a CCTV image from the cell. "Just look at him glaring at me; he's not sorry he did it, just sorry he got caught."

Owen sighed. "Jack, are you sure you're doing the right thing? He could be so traumatized that he's reacting out of shock and fear. Hell, he might not even really understand what's happening."

Jack just glared at Owen. He could barely keep his voice under control. "Since when did you become a charter member of the Ianto Jones Fan Club? I wouldn't be surprised if Gwen or Tosh said something like that, but not you Owen."

Owen sighed again and went over to sit in Ianto's chair. "Look Jack, you know I've never liked Ianto. But UNIT…they'll destroy him. Their methods make the interrogators from Guantanamo Bay look like Boy Scouts. It really would be kinder to just kill him.

"Enough! The UNIT people will be here in an hour; I want him out of the Hub before work begins tomorrow."

Owen felt a little dizzy. "You were never going to give him a chance," he shouted. "You had this all set up before you spoke to him. How the hell could you ask me to observe your 'conversation' with him when you knew what was going to happen?"

Jack held up his hand. "Just hang on Owen; I didn't actually know what was going to happen." I spoke to UNIT about the incident; by Her Majesty's orders I have to report any suspected treason to them. I have to adhere to that condition in order to assure Torchwood's complete freedom to act on all other issues. If he had cooperated, I probably could have stopped this transfer."

Owen shook his head in disbelief. Jack continued, "I have assurances from UNIT that he will not be harmed in any permanent way. Yes, they will interrogate him, and yes he'll probably get worked over pretty good but I can't stop that now."

"And when they're done with him Jack, just what do you think will happen to him?"

"They'll make use of his talents. We have no use at Torchwood for a conniving bastard like Ianto, but UNIT will have plenty of work for him."

Owen got up and began to head for the door of Jack's office. "What exactly are you going to tell Tosh and Gwen?"

"They'll be told he was retconned under your supervision, given a new identity and relocated."

"Just great, now I know why you wanted me involved."

Jack smiled sadly at Owen. "You will stay here in the Hub until Ianto's transfer is completed. You will sign the forms that certify that he was turned over to UNIT in good physical condition. And Owen, if you breathe one word of this to Tosh or Gwen, you'll be making a little visit to UNIT yourself. Do you understand me?"

Owen nodded as he left the office. "Perfectly."

"Good."


End file.
